


Cat Nap

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Napping, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Of course Hux works too much. When Millicent can't get her charge into bed for the night Kylo and Millicent work together to make him take a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea has been milling around in my brain since I read the prompt over at Kylux Soft Kinks. "Kylo and Millicent conspire to help Hux slow down and take a cat nap every now and again. Cuddle puddle ensues." Finally got around to writing it.

It was absolutely exhausting.

From the perspective of a cat, spending upwards of eighteen hours a cycle sleeping, that said something. There were duties in being caretaker of the busiest man on the ship. She needed all the rest to take care of her charge. It was tiring work, make no mistake. 

Yet this was on par to nothing she saw before. Incomparable. 

It was normal for him to return to his quarters and continue working after his shift. At first she lightly jumped down from the bed, silent as she made her way to the door. It wasn’t to beg for attention but to gently herd him towards the kitchenette. Figure eights around his feet led him forward and fortunately he had enough experience to know that she waited for him to fill a glass of water for himself. Caf was no substitute for water. It kept him awake during his shift but did nothing to keep him hydrated.

Since then she’d been fed and waited for him to make his way to bed.

And waited more.

He ignored her pressing gaze, his gaze locked on that gadget he played with eighty-five per cent of each cycle. 

She chirped her sweetest tone, that normally got his attention, but he continued swiping and typing.

Giving him reprieve for the time being she set about cleaning herself. One must always be clean before going to bed.

Clean from ears to tip of her tail, and fluffed up artfully where she needed it the most, she opened her bright green eyes wide, beckoning him towards the bed.

Now he was talking aloud? He wasn’t using that other smaller gadget, the one that trilled and beeped at the most inconvenient of times, but was glancing back to the larger gadget. It was the longest repetition of blah blah blah she had heard, worse than what she deemed Starkiller relevant details. At least that subject got him animated. This was droning on and on, without any of her favourite words. Bed. Food. Millicent. 

Boring.

Scolding him, inflection as sharp and precise as her charge, got his attention. He glanced to the time, nodded briefly in realisation, before saying something else.

The lights dimmed but he continued talking. 

A twitch of her tail and she watched him for several minutes longer before hunkering in.

She settled in to sleep, reasoning to herself that he would eventually join her.

She jolted awake when she heard the sonic start up. 

She would’ve marched after him when he left his quarters but the door nearly clipped her whiskers.

*

Kylo spared a brief glance to the cat waiting on the other side of the door. Usually she took great pleasure in shedding at least an inch’s worth of fur onto his robe but she followed promptly on Hux’s heels, trotting after him, mewing and meowing and squawking with every step.

Her diminutive size bristled, fur gaining extra volume when Hux continued working on his datapad.

“I thought you said you had the rest of the morning off,” Kylo commented, settling himself down on the settee, mask on the cushion beside him. Hux approached his desk, easing his coat sleeves back, switching datapad between both hands.

“I do, but to prepare for this morning’s meeting I had to postpone responding to last night’s messages,” Hux explained once he hung his coat over the back of his chair.

Kylo opened his mouth only to press his lips back together. If these were the messages Hux had mentioned they wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes, possibly even ten.

When twenty-five minutes passed he cocked his head down, surprised by the huff that Millicent had made.

He glanced back up when Hux started typing, even though he knew Hux had stopped a few minutes ago. “Hux?”

“A report has been issued concerning starship-grade cannons. Apparently there’s a recall on models s20. I need to confirm which cannons we have. I don’t want to be carrying faulty weapons, this needs to be dealt with right away,” Hux explained.

He didn’t want to point out that Hux was wrinkling his nose at the same time Millicent was, even if it was rather cute. “We just passed a First Order outpost this morning, we’re in safe territory. It can wait a couple of hours.”

“This has nothing to do with being caught in a crossfire,” Hux countered, not in an argumentative tone. It should’ve been reassuring but knowing Hux as he did, recognising the manner his chin lifted a fraction, he was about to step into lecture mode. “It has to do with the wiring system. If we have a power break, unrelated to battle, that can cause just as much dam-” 

“Alert the technicians, tell them to cut off the power to the cannons. You don’t need anything else to worry about. The meeting has finished and you said you needed to sit down for a little bit before doing anything else,” Kylo pointed out.

“Cannons are more important than sitting down.” Shaking his head, sliding the datapad into the pocket of his great coat, Hux freed the coat, began putting it back over his shoulders.

To his surprise Millicent was hot on his heels. She sat her self between the toes of Hux’s boots while he went to grab the coat before it fell smoothly over Hux’s back.

“Do you even know what you’re supposed to look for in the cannons?” Kylo made sure the fabric hung properly from the chair before taking Hux by his shoulders. Sliding his thumbs towards his neck, he rubbed at the tense knobs that always formed on either side of his spine. Squeezed more firmly until he felt the pop of pressure that let the muscles relax as much as Hux would let them. “Your mind is still engrossed over the details of the meeting, you need time to absorb the report on the cannons to be of any help.”

That he was guiding Hux over to the bed was not lost on him. “I have a busy afternoon Ren, if I don’t take care of this now I won’t get around to it until evening.” 

“Not unless your reliable crew know what they need to do themselves.” He sat Hux down on the edge of the bed at the same time Millicent hopped up. She was quick to climb into his lap, aborting Hux’s attempt to stand.

“If you would let me send that report to them, I will let them know-“

“You would write a whole new report for them, that is what you would do.” Crouching down to loosen Hux’s boots then pull them off he patted Hux’s knee, Millicent giving him the room while she rubbed her jaw up against Hux’s chest. “I’ll send the report to them. Now follow your cat’s lead and get back further on the bed.”

Millicent purred loudly, clearly approving of his words, even if Hux didn’t. “I have work to do.”

“You can do that in the afternoon. A little bit of a nap will help to clear your mind, prepare you for the rest of your day.” Before Hux could try moving or arguing further Kylo nudged him with more force than a cat could manage. Between the two of them Hux was moving to avoid further prodding, more or less situating himself in the middle of the bed. To ensure he wouldn’t escape from the other side Kylo clamoured onto the bed after him. He hastened to pull of his robe before winding his arm over Hux’s middle.

“Boots off!”

Biting back a retort, and wiggling his bottom leg out just enough that he wasn’t hampering himself or the Force to remove that boot, he settled back in once the second boot came free, dropping to the ground beside his robe. “Better?” Kylo asked, brushing his fingers over Hux’s side, a soft lulling movement that worked even without mystical persuasions.

Hux huffed, not out of indignance but necessity. Millicent chose a location for herself on his chest, tail curling up over his chin, fur feathering over his lips. “That is debatable.”

Millicent kneaded her paws down, for all intents making tunic and man comfortable for her own needs.

The purr that followed, accompanied by paws and fingers, relaxed him more than Hux would admit, eyes easing slowly shut.

In the presence unseen and unfelt by Hux, Millicent and Kylo shared hidden smug smiles.


End file.
